The Real Naruto
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: When Naruto suffers a big bump to his head a second personality darker, cunning and an all around ass is born or is it which on is the real Naruto you decide.
1. Chapter 1

Which is the real Naruto Summary: When Naruto suffers a big bump to his head a second personality darker, cunning and an all around ass is born or is it which on is the real Naruto you decide.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story plot thank you.

Chapter 1: Birth of "Dark" Naruto

Rated M: For Blood, Gore, Extreme acts of Violence, Cursing and Adult themes and situations read at your own risk.

"Come on you little brat stand up." The crowd that was gathered around laughed as the little boy swayed as he regained his feet. He had a black eye, bloody lip and looked like he went through a blender with all the small scratches and scrapes. "That a boy put up those fist if you want to be a ninja you can never lie down got it." The man pulled back and unleashed a nasty hook to the kid as he crumbled to the ground. "Oy you little fuck what did I tell you get up and fight." The boy tried but couldn't get up anymore he was only 6 so it should come as no surprise that even training to be a ninja he couldn't take such a beating anymore.

"Aki finish this Naruto apparently isn't ready to be a ninja."

"Geez fine killjoy." With that he helps Naruto up then kicks him right in the temple and the crowd roar in laughter as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and Naruto fainted. "Well shows over everyone." The crowd broke and walked off as the man who had beaten up Naruto and his friend lingered behind.

"I got a good idea grab the little monster and follow me." Aki grabbed Naruto and followed his buddy to the roof of the ninja academy. "Ok hand him here." Aki hands over Naruto as his friend starts to wrap ninja wire around him.

"Um Kimo what are you doing man."

"Just going to play a little game with him I'm going to wake him up and ask him a question if he gets it right he'll be fine if not well it's only 4 stories he should be fine."

"Oh man your evil."

"I know now time to wake up the little brat." He slaps Naruto in the face a couple of times till Naruto starts to stir. "Good Naruto you tried so hard and came up just short so I thought I'd give you another chance you ready."

"Hu sensei why are we up here?"

"Oh just a little practice lets say you got caught and they demanded to know something and threatened to drop you if you didn't speak what would you do."

"Duh that's easy tell them to stick it where the sun don't shine."

"Hahaha oh that's right but here I'm going to ask you a question get it right and your free wrong and well…."

"I get it let's go." The two men smile at each other.

"Ok Naruto what is chakra?"

"Really that's your question weak chakra is the combination of your spiritual and physical strength also know as Kai by some people." Both men look at each other.

"Impressive twerp you got it right."

"Of course I did now you said you'd let me free so hurry up my head is starting to hurt."

"I did say that to bad I didn't say how you would go free."

"Wait what?"

"Bye bye."

"Ahhhh." Kimo lets go of the wire as Naruto plummets to the ground and lands head first.

"Oh man Kimo what an ass man."

"Oh please you know what he is he'll be fine." Both men wait but after a while Naruto still doesn't stir.

"Um Kimo."

"Fuck it man lets get the hell out of here." Both men leave not even checking on Naruto he lays there for almost an hour before an ANBU ninja stumbles upon him.

Hospital

It was a rather quiet night with the exception of one room. "Report what happened tonight?"

"Sir I was making my rounds and as I was nearing the academy I noticed something on the ground. Once I got closer I realized it was Naruto-san all tied up and hurt I don't know what happened but Dog is currently leading an investigation."

"Understood Hawk thank you and doctor what is the prognosis."

"He'll survive Hokage-san but his head took a couple of big hits and whatever happened may have hurt his brain he should be able to function but…."

"Well."

"He may suffer mental problems it looks like a part of his brain has detached it's self from the rest he could create an entire different personality, have missing memories or delusions I wont know until after he awakes and walked around for a couple of days."

"Sigh I understand doctor thank you for not being like the others."

"Of course sir I don't care why they do it they made an oath to help people it disgusts me they let their anger dictate their judgment he's just a child."

"Yes I know but sadly fear and sadness have a tendency to cloud ones mind." Suddenly Naruto starts to stir. "Naruto your awake." Naruto rubbed his head and looked around.

"What the how'd I get here?" Naruto spots the Hokage. "Hey Hokage-san what happened." Sarutobi was saddened he had grown use to Naruto calling him old man.

"You were found tied up and beaten Naruto you can't recall what happened can you." Naruto seemed to concentrate but quickly grasped his head.

"Ouch I'm sorry Hokage-san it hurts to much." The hokage grabs Naruto's hand to comfort him.

"Its ok Naruto don't push yourself your head was severely hurt when it happened." Naruto nods his head but shuts his eyes in pain. "Lay back down and rest I will find out what happened ok." Naruto smiles as he, Hawk and the doctor leave.

"Wait." They all stop and turn back to Naruto.

"Yes."

He smiles. "Thanks old man see you tomorrow." The Hokage smiles before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Immediately another ANBU this one wearing a dog mask appears. "Ah Dog I'm sorry doctor could you please leave this is private.

"Of course Hokage-san." The doctor disappears down the hall.

"Well Dog what happened."

"Two teachers at the academy told Naruto that they would help him train for being a ninja then one fought with him of course he easily won and after knocking him out the crowd left I know not what happened after that but I'm having both instructors picked up and taken to Ibiki and Anko-san for a 'chat'."

"Understood thank you Dog. Hawk go help just in case." The ANBU in the hawk mask bows before disappearing. The man wearing the dog mask takes it off to reveal that he wears a mask over his face and his headband down over one eye.

"How is he?" Sarutobi looks over at his best ninja Kakashi Hatake. His silver hair seemed to defy gravity and of course his secret weapon the Sharigan eye he had gained from his friend when he was young.

"He is awake and the doctor says he will live but I'm worried." Kakashi looks at him weird.

"Why sir nothing seems bad."

"The doctor is afraid that he could lose some memories, hallucinate or create another personality."

"What but that's all manageable problems."

"Yes I'm not afraid of that I'm afraid of what will happen if I was right." Kakashi cocks his head to the side.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Naruto he woke up right after the doctor said what had happened to him I know it could just be a coincidence but if I was right and the Naruto we have known was just a mask I fear what he may do if he knows he can blame something going on inside his head."

"But sir Naruto would never."

"Yes if the Naruto we've known is real then we don't have to worry but if it was a mask we have no idea what he might do now."

"Sigh do you want me to watch over him tonight sir."

"Yes I'm sure Gai will be happy to help you do it to let me go get him." The color drains from Kakashi's face before he sighs and pulls out his orange book.

"Dam it oh well." Kakashi walks off but unknown to both of them Naruto was wide-awake in his room.

"Great I better go tell the fox." Naruto closes his eyes only to open them a minute later but instead of being in his bed at the hospital he is in a sewer. He walks through the maze like area with ease and arrives at his destination.

"Ah your getting better at finding this place not much longer and you'll be able to come straight here from the outside." The voice is coming from behind some bars and shrouded in darkness.

"Yeah whatever the Hokage may be on to us."

"Of course you fool that's why he's the Hokage which is why we have to be careful with how much we do."

"Yeah I'm glad I can finally start to act as myself more."

"Yes well lets start tomorrow I believe your working on fighting skills which means you should have to spar with Sauske so why don't you push him to see his limits but I still want you to lose in the end understood."

"Oh fine but if I take him to his limits this time I want to be allowed to crush him the next time we spar."

"Fine now get some sleep." Naruto closes his eyes and vanishes. "I'm surprised how long you going to stay quiet _Yondaime-san_."

"Please I know your blocking me it wouldn't have mattered what I did he wouldn't have noticed me."

"Hahaha smart man the only reason I'm keeping you around is because you will make a good final test for Naruto when it's time for him to become my ideal host." Minato gives the fox a dirty look.

"I believe in Naruto he is nether the mask you've made him hide behind nor this cunning monster you are trying to make him he is a combination of the two a caring understanding person to his friends and a complete monster to his enemies and when he finds out it's your fault I haven't talked to him I can't wait for what he does to you."

"Grr. leave this place now." Minato smirks and walks away. "Bastard sigh I will win he will be mine."

Next Morning

"Good morning Naruto how are you." The doctor who opened the door was surprised to see him already standing and getting dressed.

"Hum oh hey fine I'm getting ready for class." Before he can say anything the doctor from the other night walks in.

"I don't think so Naruto you still need to rest."

"But doc I can't miss class today besides I'm felling better I swear."

"Sigh Naruto I can't let you leave with out doing some test and by then class will be over."

"See that's exactly why I got to go now,"

"Your not listening to me again are you."

"Hum you say something Hahaha." Naruto finished dressing and saw the look on the doctor's face. "Fine let's make a deal I'll be careful during class and promise to come here right after class deal." Naruto holds out his hand.

"Fine deal but if you don't come here right after class I'll tell the Hokage to send out a search party for you and drag you here got it."

"Geez Kato calm down unless Iruka sensei keeps me behind to talk to me this is the first place I'll come." The two shake hands and Naruto rushes off even though he would be late already he didn't want to be too late.

Ninja academy room 108

Iruka sighed as he read off his class roster taking attendance as he noticed that Naruto was missing. "Uchiha Sauske." He heard a grunt from the only Uchiha left in Konaha after his older brother had slain the rest of his clan. Since then Sauske had become completely closed off from others. "Ok Uzumaki Naruto." There was of course no answer. "Uzumaki Naruto." It was standard procedure but Iruka knew Naruto probably wasn't coming. "Ah ok then class today we will be doing combat practice and sparing now I'm going to allow one of you to pick your opponent." The class all perked up…well not all of them Shikamaru was already asleep, Choji was eating a bag of chips, Hinata actually shrunk in to her seat and Shino didn't move at all. "I will be picking a name out of this bowl and that person will chose who they spar with and they will go first." Iruka put his hand in the bowl and shifted around the pieces of paper before pulling one out and opened it. The name on it was Naruto. "Well that's a wired coincident since Nar-." Iruka stopped as the door was opened and in walked Naruto. "Your late Naruto where were you." Naruto handed him a piece of paper and he saw it was a release form for the hospital. "What happened why do you have a release form from the hospital." Most of the kids looked surprised by this statement, as nothing seemed wrong with Naruto.

"Nothing sensei I just hurt my head a little." Before Iruka can speak Sauske decides to taunt Naruto.

"What dobe you trying to make your head actually work." Most of the class erupts in laughter. The old Naruto the mask he wore would have gotten riled up and acted rashly but now that the fox said he could act a little more normally he just smirked at Sauske.

"Exactly right Sauske no wonder you're so smart." Everyone was surprised by the way Naruto acted of course he had still insulted Sauske and since Naruto had no right to do this in most of the girls eyes he was quickly meet with glares.

"How dare you insult Sauske Naruto." No one was surprised by the outburst or that it had come from Sakura Haruno but what did surprise them was the glare Naruto sent to her or how the room suddenly grew colder.

"I'm soooo _'sorry' _Sakura I forgot I had to get your permission to speak to the oh so great Sauske Uchiha or that out of all the girls in this class you and Ino are the only two who think Sauske isn't a big enough boy to stand up for himself. You know if you and Ino thought as much about being good ninjas as you do Sauske's dick if it even exist maybe you two wouldn't be half as pathetic as you are." The entire room was stone dead silent Naruto goofy, joking, friendly Naruto had just ripped in to Sakura the girl he claimed to love and was always asking out. Sakura just stood there before slumping down in her chair much like Ino was doing who just so happened to be sitting on the other side of Sauske.

"Now Naruto that's not-."

"No sensei maybe if you did your job this wouldn't have happened you should stop being so nice." Iruka sent Naruto a dirty look

"Well Naruto since you know what's right and what's wrong maybe you should tell me how to do my job."

"Why with the exception of those two you've done fine I mean the rest of the females in here will never be ninjas or will be dead within their first couple of missions anyways and the only reason Hinata's underachieving is because she has little to no self confidence which probably stems from a bad family life."

"Ok Naruto that's enough!" The entire class was shocked Naruto had just put down about halve the class and for the first time Iruka seemed furious with Naruto. "Now by luck I pulled your name out of a bowl and thus you get to pick your opponent so chose someone to face and lets get class started please."

"Sigh your right sensei I'm sorry to you and the class I'm not felling myself today. So I get to pick my opponent huh well that's not hard I chose Sauske."

"Really Naruto why would you pick someone you know you cant beat."

"Wow I take back my earlier statement of you being so smart I think the question should be why wouldn't I chose someone better than me I mean how can I get better without challenging myself." Both boys' are starring daggers at one another.

"Ok that's enough please go outside and start class." Iruka lags behind when he notices that Sakura and Ino hadn't left their seats. Iruka sighs, as the two girls seem not to care. "Sakura Ino." He waits for both girls to look up. "I can't stand by what Naruto said but he has a point but that's why you should show him he's wrong by becoming determined ninjas I know you worry about your figure but you know the best part about being a ninja."

"No what is that Iruka sensei?"

"All the training you do keeps you in great shape no matter what."

"Really?"

"Think about it have you ever seen a fat female ninja with the exception of the Akimichi women." Both girls shake their heads no. "That's right that's because training keeps them fit start eating more normal ok." Both girls nod and stand up Iruka was right they wouldn't let Naruto put them down who was he to say they weren't good ninjas anyways he wasn't much better than them. Iruka was glad to see both girls had regained their determination and that it was to prove Naruto wrong about them being bad ninjas. The three of them followed the rest of the class outside and picked a place to stand and watch as Naruto and Sasuke stepped on to the training field. Mizuki Iruka's partner followed them.

"Naruto and Sasuke are you ready?" Both boys nod not taking their eyes off each other. "Ok then begin." Naruto moved first rushing across the field at Sasuke. Sasuke entered the Uchiha's fighting stance and was ready to defend himself. Naruto threw a punch, which Sasuke dodged and threw his own punch that was blocked. The two starred one another down before breaking apart. Naruto tries to kick Sasuke but it's blocked Sasuke sweeps the other leg out from under Naruto. With Naruto on the ground Sasuke tries to punch him in the face Naruto rolls to the side and flips away from Sasuke. The two charge each other and trade punches Sasuke gains advantage when he blocks one of Naruto's punches and delivers a forearm to Naruto's face. Naruto backs off and wipes some blood that is coming from his nose he smiles and charges back in. The two trade punches again and this time Naruto blocks Sasuke's punch and hits him square in the face almost breaking his nose. Sasuke wipes the blood away and looks at Naruto.

"That the best you got Naruto?"

"Not even close." The two charge in and trade punches and kicks Sasuke sweeps Naruto's legs out from under him but he hand springs in to a front kick on Sasuke. Sasuke staggers backwards and Naruto tackles him the two fight for position, which is won by Sasuke who starts to punch on Naruto, but Naruto is able to shove him off. The two get back up and start to circle each other Naruto goes in for a leg takedown but Sasuke blocks it and delivers more punches to Naruto. Naruto pushes Sasuke away and backs off from him.

"What's the matter Naruto scared?" Naruto rushes in and ducks under Sauske's punch and hits an uppercut. Naruto kicks him in the gut and delivers a forearm right to the side of Sasuke's head.

**"Oi brat I told you to lose to him."**

'Calm down I will he should be fine.' Sasuke stands back up and looks at Naruto.

'I don't get it when did he get so good?' That same thought was going through almost everyone's head at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto rushed each other and traded punches again but they ended up in a stalemate. Sauske and Naruto back off and stare each other down before running at one another and started trying to land a blow on the other. Sasuke ducked a punch Naruto jumped over Sauske's leg sweep Sauske leaned back to doge the roundhouse kick from Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke bent down and grabbed some dirt and threw it in to Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was quick to take advantage and nailed Naruto right in the temple and Naruto feel to the ground and went out for a couple seconds but it was long enough for Sasuke to be declared the winner.

"Ha Naruto once a loser always a loser." Most of the girls cheered but some including Sakura and Ino could not believe Sasuke had to cheat to win but to everyone's amazement Naruto held out his hand.

"Good job Sasuke." Sasuke refuses to shake Naruto's hand but did give him a rare smile before walking off.

"Ok time for the next fight." Iruka and Mizuki called out two students names and both entered the field as Naruto retreated in to his mind.

** "Good work brat."**

"Thanks I guess."

**"Don't worry kid you get to beat him next time."**

"Yeah now you going to teach me anything or not."

**"Oh well I would but someone wants to talk with you."**

"Naruto you there?"

"Hu oh Shikamaru sorry just thinking to myself."

"Ok so finally trying I see."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"Oh please Naruto I see you always pulling yourself back." Naruto just sighs.

"Fine you win your right but if you knew why didn't you ever say anything?"

"There was no need I just decided you would come clean when you felt like it besides a ninja is suppose to have secrets I just assumed it was your secret."

"Wow well thanks."

"Don't mention it what are friends for."

"Friends?"

"Yeah remember we use to skip class along with Kiba and Choji."

"Yeah I remember I just didn't know you thought of me as a friend."

"Want to hang out with me and Choji after class?"

"I'd love to but I have to go right off to the hospital after class."

"Ok maybe later."

"Sure." The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Naruto and before he knew it he was heading back to the hospital. Naruto sighed as he felt the stares on him but headed to the room he knew Kato would be in.

"Ah Naruto good follow me." Naruto followed Kato to the x-ray room where they took some x-rays. They came out clear and after a couple more tests Naruto was given a clean bill of health. "Ok Naruto you are ok so you can go now."

"Really cool thanks Kato."

"Don't mention it." Naruto headed home seeing as it was so late but as he went to sleep he was drawn in to his mind.

**"Ok brat time for training."**

"Oh come on I'm tired can't I sleep."

**"No get ready." **Naruto just sighed and prepared for training.

Rouge: Done yes I can't help myself so I started another two Naruto stories to help with my writer's block.

Chaos: Yeah but these are my type of stories a cunning son of a bitch Naruto I love it.

Rouge: Yeah yeah just shut it please review if you like it or to give me ideas for making the story better thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Naruto

Chapter: 2

It had been three days since some teachers had dropped Naruto on his head three days since those same teachers had been seen. Naruto didn't really care though he had been kept busy by the fox with training and keeping himself slowly growing to show off his actual skills. On top of that he had started to hang out with Shikamaru, Choji and sometimes Kiba for the first time in a while he felt a little happy. He groaned as he got out of bed and headed to the shower. After finishing his shower he went back to his room and got dressed. He put on a red shirt some black pants and a pair of black combat boots. He sighed as he stretched and headed to his front door. He opened the front door and exited his house it was still early the sun had yet to even come up. Naruto ran down the steps of his apartment and started to jog to a training ground for some early morning practice.

"Brat don't work on any jutsus I taught you only physical training."

'Yes Kyuubi I know that already.' With that Naruto started his long day of training. He started with 100 pushups and then 100 sit ups followed with practicing his taijutsu stance he was shown by the Kyuubi. Before he knew it was time for school. As he entered the room he was surprised to see almost no one in their except Iruka.

"Oh Naruto good timing today we are holding class outside."

"Ok thanks sensei." With that Naruto headed outside and found the rest of the class. After a couple of minutes Iruka came out with some cones and Mizuki was behind him with a bag.

"Ok class today we are playing capture the cone the rules are simple grab the cone and return it to your teams side of the field. If you get tagged you have to go to the jail and wait for a member of your team to come tag you now in the bag are colored balls what ball you grab is what team your on now go ahead and pick a ball." Mizuki walked down the line of students as they picked out balls. As he reached Naruto he reached his hand in and pulled out a blue ball. Soon everyone had a ball and Iruka had finished setting up the game. "Ok blue to the left and red to the right." As Naruto made his way to the left he realized that only a few people on his team he actually knew. Kiba, Sauske, Ino and Sakura other than them he didn't know the others that well. Naruto lined up with the others standing next to Kiba and waited for Iruka to begin the game. Iruka gave the signal to start and everyone rushed forward.

**"Ok brat this is to test your ability to dodge and avoid capture so try hard not to get tagged." **Naruto just nodded to himself and watched as the others kept running forward only to be pushed back. Finally seeing an opening Naruto rushed forward and weaved in and out between the opponents and grabbed the cone. It was when he turned around that he noticed it was going to be much harder to get back. Naruto ran and somehow did it dodging the others and making it to his side. Iruka signaled the end of the round and handed back the cone to the red team. Naruto and Kiba high five and even some of the other kids Naruto didn't know told him good job. The game continued like that with either Naruto or Sasuke getting the cone for their team. Shikamaru managed to get the cone once for his team and when the game ended it was 5-1 blue team over the red team. After the game was over the reason for it was explained to those who had not figured it out yet. After class was over Naruto and Kiba went out for ramen at Naruto's favorite place to eat.

"Hey old man two bowls of pork ramen."

"Hu oh Naruto good to see you and who's your friend."

"This is Kiba, Kiba this is Tenichi the owner of the ramen stand."

"Don't forget me Naruto." Both boys looked over to see Ayumi standing in front of the kitchen.

"Yeah and that's his daughter Ayumi."

"Hello to both of you I'm Kiba." With the pleasantries over Naruto and Kiba sat down and got ready to enjoy some ramen. A while later and after Kiba praised the ramen and was rejected by Ayumi for a date both boys saw their way out of the ramen stand.

"So was it great or what."

"Yeah you were right, hey Naruto lets spar what do ya say."

"Um are you sure?"

"What afraid I'll embarrass you."

"Ha no way lets do it." Kiba and Naruto walk over to a training field where the two enter taijutsu stances and prepare to spar. Kiba enters his all fours taijutsu stance and rushes Naruto at extreme speeds. Naruto is able to dodge the elbow at his gut and knees Kiba in the chin. Naruto follows up with a right fist to the face and then a kick to the gut. "What's the mater Kiba?"

"What the when did you get so good am I even fast to you."

"Yeah but not fast enough."

"Oh yeah try this." Kiba throws some smoke bombs and uses the smoke to cover his attacks but it's no use as Naruto still dodges his moves.

"You know this would work a lot better with Akamaru."

"Yeah but he's not felling good so he's at home." As Kiba goes in for another attack Naruto moves and trips him.

"Your almost out of smoke Kiba." As Naruto said this the smoke cleared away.

"Ok man you win I can't hit you nice spar."

"Thanks Kiba I hope Akamaru will be ok." Both friends shake hands before going their separate ways.

**"Good job kid these bonds you make will be useful latter."**

"Yeah I know they will thanks for not calling me brat by the way."

**"Ha don't get use to it…brat Hahaha." **Naruto just sighs as he walks home.

2 weeks later

"Ok everyone today we will be working with last years graduating team." Everyone was surprised and a lot of excitement spread through the room.

"Wow training with an actual group of ninjas you guys excited."

"Calm down Kiba their only a year older than us."

"Man Naruto you're a mood killer sometimes you know that." Suddenly a loud crash drew everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Yosh my name is Might Gai and today my team and I are going to train with you." Everyone was a little surprised to see the man dressed in green with orange leg warmers but more disturbing was his mini clone who looked exactly like him.

"Ah Gai-san thank you for taking the time to help us today."

"Yosh no problem Iruka-san, Mizuki-san." Mizuki just nods.

"Ok everyone lets go outside." Everyone got up and followed the team of ninjas outside.

"Yosh today we will do some sparing."

"Yes first up-"

"I think everyone would love to see Sauske take on Neji Iruka." Iruka looks at Mizuki as everyone looks at Sauske who has a smirk on his face.

"Ok then Sauske this years top rookie against Neji Hyuuga last years top rookie is that ok with you boys." Both just stare the other down ignoring Iruka. "I'll take that as a yes." Everyone moves off the field as the two top rookies of this and last year prepare to take on each other. "Ok Sasuke vs. Neji ready…begin." Sasuke rushes Neji and starts off with a straight fist at Neji's head. Neji easily dodges it and throws an open palm thrust at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke jumps back to dodge it and goes for a high kick to Neji's head which he blocks. Neji pulls Sasuke to him and delivers an open palm thrust to Sasuke's gut and then kicked him in the chest sending Sasuke tumbling to the ground. Neji tries to hit a right hook but Sasuke ducks it and delivers a kick to Neji's knee causing Neji to drop to one knee. Sasuke follows up with a knee to Neji's chin and then hits a straight fist to the shoulder and a sidekick to the ribs.

"Wow watch Sasuke go he's winning."

"At the moment but I don't think he'll win."

"You sure your not just jealous Naruto."

"Be quiet Shikamaru." Choji and Kiba laugh as the fight continues. Neji ducks Sasuke's kick and delivers a hard shoot to Sasuke which sends him falling backwards. Neji is quick to continue as he kicks Sasuke in the leg as he is trying to get up. As Sasuke falls to the ground Neji mounts him and starts to deliver some fist to his chest and face.

"Ok that's enough Neji wins." Neji gets off Sasuke and walks off as Sasuke gets up and glares daggers at him.

"See told you so." Next was Lee against someone Naruto didn't know and Lee won with ease. After that Ino took on Tenten who also easily won. Lee went again and this time beat Kiba. Neji finally healed up went against Shikamaru and it was a back and forth battle but Neji won in the end.

"Good job Shikamaru."

"Ah that was troublesome." All the boys laugh at this. Tenten again wins with ease and Lee enters the field and waits for his opponent.

"Next is Naruto and Lee."

"Yes wish me luck." Naruto jumps up and runs to the field.

**"Be careful boy this guy is fast you should be able to beat him."**

"Should be great." Naruto and Lee enter their fighting stances and face off.

"Ready…begin." Naruto and Lee both rushed at the other and started trading fist. Naruto ducked one and delivered an uppercut. He was surprised to see Lee counter in to a handspring and almost kick him under the chin. Naruto rushed Lee and threw a right hook which Lee blocked he then grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and threw him in to the ground. Naruto was quick to get back up to his feet and blocked Lee's fist. The two trade fist again and Lee gains the advantage and hits a back fist to the side of Naruto's head. Lee pushes his advantage and delivers some hard shots to Naruto's gut and chest. Iruka called the match due to Naruto not being able to defend himself. Class continued with no one else coming close to beating Neji, Lee or Tenten. "Ok class is over for today see you all tomorrow." After class Naruto hanged out with his few friends then went home where the Kyuubi berated him for loosing to Lee.

Rouge: Done with this chapter.

Chaos: You call this a chapter.

Rouge: Yeah well I ran out of creative juices near the end sorry.

Chaos: Yeah whatever.

Rouge: please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Naruto

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

One month latter

It had been a month since team Gai had started to train with the gennin hopefuls and even Naruto had benefited from it. Why not as strong as the Kyuubi Gai was a taijutsu specialist and had been able to help Naruto a lot. Also Naruto had developed a bound with both Lee and Tenten but Neji was far to stuck up for his liking. Right now Naruto was on his way to the academy as he rounded a corner and saw Kiba with his mom nod sister and jogged to catch up to them. "Yo Kiba."

"Oh hey Naruto." Both women nod to the boy and he smiles as they are some of the few adults who were nice to him. Naruto and Kiba continue to talk and walk. As they reach the academy they see Shikamaru and Choji just arriving there.

"Hey guys." Naruto and Kiba take off as Tsume and Hana just continue to walk.

"Kiba Naruto."

"Hey guys 'munch'."

"You already have a bag of chips Choji couldn't you wait."

"Nope." This drawls a chuckle from the group who wave goodbye to the adults and make their way into the academy.

"What you think we're doing today?" Everyone looks at Shikamaru.

"'Sigh' So troublesome hopefully more hands on training." As they enter the room they break apart and go to where they always sit at which meant Naruto was all by himself in the back by Shino though things could have been worse.

"Shino." The boy nods he wasn't much of a talker but he didn't hate Naruto either so it was all good. Naruto fought back his smirk as Ino and Sakura entered the room. Why still weak they had started to take their training seriously and had improved which proved they had what it took to be great ninjas. The class was busy chatting when Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. Iruka noticed most of the kids continued to chat away why some just sat there and others plugged their ears waiting for Iruka. Iruka sighed and ran through some hand sings and his head grew bigger.

"Shut up you brats!" The effect was immediate as everyone shut up and Iruka's head shrunk back to normal. "Good now I'm going to put you in groups of two before we start class. Naruto just sat there waiting for his name to be called. "Hinata will team with Shiko." The girl smiled at Hinata who nodded. "Kiba teams with Shino." Kiba grins as Shino seems to slump. "Shikamaru teams with Choji." Both boys smile. "Sakura teams with Ino." Both girls smile to the other. "Sasuke teams with Naruto."

"What!" Both boys jump up and then glare at each other.

"Both of you sit down and be quiet." Naruto grumbles why Sasuke huffs but both sit back down. Iruka finishes assigning groups and clears his throat. "Now then for the next week you and your partner are expected to live together and learn about the other." He sees Naruto and Sasuke ready to jump up and protest but a glare shuts them up. "Now then to start class." Naruto sighed as class started.

2hrs. latter

Naruto was quietly following the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke rounded a corner and Naruto jogged to catch up. He turns the corner and blinks at the clan district of the Uchiha. It was huge bigger than anything Naruto had ever seen before. "Wow this is where you live." Sasuke just grunted as he walked into the compound followed by Naruto. Sasuke walks right down the main road with Naruto right behind him. Naruto sees a big building in front of him and sees Sasuke is walking right to it. "That your house?" Sasuke just nods as he continues to walk forward. They reach the three story building and enter. Sasuke takes off his shoes and Naruto follows suit and follows Sasuke into the kitchen.

"You don't have to follow me you know."

"Ah so you finally speak."

"Yeah now I know we both don't like this idea at all but let's just get through the week without killing the other deal."

"Sure I think I can handle that." Naruto sees a picture on the table of a younger Sasuke who looked so happy with two men and a woman. "Your family?"

"Yeah mom dad and him."

"Um."

"My brother the guy who killed them all."

"Why do you have that picture then?"

"It's the only thing to survive that night most things were destroyed or covered in blood except that."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Just then a woman dressed in a maid's uniform appeared.

"Would you like dinner Uchiha-sama?"

"Yes please." She nods and just like that she vanished.

"What the?"

"They were the only people Itachi sparred and since I'm technically head of the clan they work for me."

"Cool."

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke walks out of the room why Naruto takes one last glance at the picture for some reason the woman looked familiar. He shook his head and followed Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke stops in front of a room. "This is the bathroom on the first floor you can have the very first room on the second floor to sleep in and the living room is down that hallway to the left." With that Sasuke walked towards what Naruto guessed was the back door. Naruto shrugged and followed after Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he sensed Naruto follow him but said nothing as he went into the training field out back. Naruto saw this and frowned.

"You do anything besides train?"

"Sleep." Naruto deadpanned at the answer.

"Didn't know you could be funny." Sasuke smirked as he started to punch a training post. Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down on the porch and started to meditate. 'Fox.'

"Yeah brat."

'Would you quit calling me brat.'

"Sure as soon as you learn my name and quit calling me fox and Kyuubi."

'You could just tell me.'

"Ha where would be the fun in that." Naruto sighed. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see Naruto meditating. An hour latter Naruto was still meditating and Sasuke had changed to target practice when Naruto's eyes flew open and both boys turned to the side to see the maid from earlier approaching.

"Dinner is done Uchiha-sama." Sasuke sighed as Naruto got up off the porch. Sasuke nodded and lead Naruto back inside and to the kitchen. Naruto blinked at the spread before slightly pouting seeing no ramen on the table.

"Come on I learned the hard way if you don't eat some of the food they get quite upset." Naruto just nodded and sat down and took a roll of bread which Sasuke mimicked. The two ate in silence and then when finished both walked to the living room where Sasuke turned on the news to listen to the weather. After that Sasuke turned it off and yawned. "Goodnight Naruto." He nodded and as Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room Naruto took a quick detour to the bathroom and then followed suit.

Next morning

Naruto awoke and almost freaked as he forgot he had spent the night at Sasuke's house. "Man what a night." Naruto stretched as he got out of bed Kyuubi had ran him ragged during practice. He went to the door and walked downstairs to take care of business. After finishing he went to the kitchen to see breakfast already done and Sasuke sitting there drinking a glass of milk. "Thanks for waiting Sasuke."

"Well you got up didn't you." Naruto just grumbles as he sits down. The two eat and soon leave to head to the academy. They enter the room and see they are some of the first to arrive. Iruka smiles as the two boys enter.

"Well you didn't kill each other that's good." Naruto and Sasuke simply ignore him and walk to their usual seats. Soon the room fills up with students. "Ok class you did well with the new arrangements now then you and your partner each tell me one thing you learned about each other."

"Sasuke can actually be human if you let him." Most of the class breaks out into laughter at Naruto's outburst.

"Yeah Naruto isn't a total annoying pest all the time."

"What you say Uchiha?"

"You heard me Uzumaki." The two glared at each other as Iruka sighs.

"Thank you for going first Naruto Sasuke." The two boys calm down and stop glaring at the other. Class goes slow as Naruto waits to be out of here.

Four days latter

The week was almost up and Naruto was glad. He hated to admit it but him and Sasuke were getting closer. He shook his head as they entered the class room. The two had come to an agreement why they wouldn't show up as late as Naruto did they didn't show up as early as Sasuke did either instead they arrived in between the two extremes. As it was the class was about half way full. Soon the rest of the kids arrived and class started. "Ok class today we are going to call you up and you will pick a song you feel best describes your partner for the week." The class is caught off guard but most easily get over it as Iruka calls up the first kid. "Ok Sasuke come on up." Sasuke sighs as he walks over to Iruka and stands there. "Ok Sasuke pick a song that you fells fits with Naruto now that you've been around him for about a week." Sasuke sighs as he types in a song on the computer and then hits play. Monster by Skillet starts to play.

"The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged, but I can't control it So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake, and I can't control it Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged, but I can't control it 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I've gotta lose control, he something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster." The class is quiet as Naruto starts to sweat.

"Um thank you Sasuke Naruto it's your turn." Naruto sighs as he gets up and walks to the computer. He types in the title of his song and hits play.

"Hey, dad, look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time Doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you Can't pretend that I'm all right And you can't change me 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Nothing's gonna change the things that you said And nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's all just a talk to you But you don't understand (you don't understand...) 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect." The class looks at Sasuke who seems to be shaking.

"Thank you Naruto." Naruto walks back to his spot in the room. Class goes on with nothing happening between Naruto and Sasuke which surprises most of the class. The bell rings and class starts to file out of the room. Naruto stays in his seat and waits till it's only him Sasuke and the teachers left in the room.

"Hey Sasuke you ok?" Sasuke looks up at Naruto but his eyes look empty. "Oi snap out of it." Sasuke gets up and walks away saying nothing. "Damn it Sasuke talk to me." Naruto starts to run after him.

Outside

"Wow Sasuke really looked shook by that thing Naruto did."

"Tell me about it."

"Naruto seemed just as bothered by the song Sasuke came up with."

"Yeah you think they're ok."

"I'm not sure." Just then they hear the door open and the kids turn to see Sasuke walk out seeming to pay attention to nothing.

"Sasuke oi emo talk to me." Sasuke just keeps walking forward as Naruto runs up to him. He grabs Sasuke by the shoulder. "Will you snap out of it already."

"Leave me alone Naruto."

"No." Sasuke grabs him by the neck.

"I said to leave me alone."

"And I said no teme." The two are staring at each other.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because the last time I saw that look on someone was me and I tried to kill myself that's why now snap out of it." This seems to have an effect as Sasuke blinks and looks at Naruto,

"What?"

"You heard me I was feed up with the hate the glares the total bull shit I had to deal with then one morning I was told a lie by someone they said they would be my friend I was so happy and then the next thing I know they stabbed me with a kunai and would of kept going but I was able to escape them and ran home where I went in like a robot went to the bathroom and saw that look completely devoid of life so I decided it would be easier just to die so I grabbed my blanket and worked it around the fan fixture in my living room and wrapped it around me and tried to hang myself but jiji just so happened to be coming by and as I started to pass out he opened my door and saw me." Naruto pauses to take a breath. "The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and seeing the relive on jiji's face as he hugged me and told me to never scare him like that again and why happy he cared so much I was also angry that he had denied me the release I was looking for from the hate and abuse I'd suffered but since then I've put it behind me because I realized that giving up is the cowards way out you want to avenge your clan then you can't take the cowards way out besides you're an Uchiha I didn't know they had cowards among them." Sasuke started to tear up as Naruto finished. He wiped away the tears.

"I'm no coward idiot."

"Good come on let's get out of here." That's when they noticed the others and Naruto sighed. They were looking at them in shock even his friends as he had never told anyone about that day he almost killed himself.

"Hey Naruto who is jiji anyways?"

"Oh just the old man Hokage."

"What!"

"What I'm not allowed to be friends with the Hokage." Sasuke just looked t him slack jawed as Naruto chuckled. "Come on I'll introduce you."

"You can't just go and talk to the Hokage you have to have an appointment." Once more Naruto chuckles.

"Just come on Sasuke you guys can come to if you want." The others blink as Naruto walks right by them with Sasuke following.

"Ah troublesome but if it keeps me away from mom I'll come." Shikamaru starts to follow Naruto and Sasuke and the others just look at each other before also following. Most people gave the group weird looks of course any group that had Naruto in it was usually bad news but here was the golden boy Sasuke Uchiha walking with him along with the rest of the clan heirs and one other girl still whispers started up as the adult's sent Naruto glares who expertly ignored them. The rest of the kids were trying to figure out why they were sending him glares and why Naruto acted like he expected it. It didn't take long to reach the hokage tower as Naruto lead the group in. The secretary looked up from her work and was one of the few adults not to glare at Naruto though she was surprised to see such a large group of kids.

"Hey Naruto-kun the Hokage would be glad for the interruption he's got a lot of paperwork again." Naruto just grinned as he walked up the stairs quietly followed by the others. Naruto reached the doors and didn't even knock as he just opened them. Sarutobi didn't even look up as he knew of few people who had the balls to just walk in to his office.

"Ah Naruto-kun what brings you here."

"Nothing old man just thought I'd see what you were doing." Sarutobi just chuckled as he sensed the others chakra signatures.

"You sure you're not showing off to your new friends Naruto-kun." Naruto pouted.

"Watch it old man or I'll use my kage killer on ya."

"Ah so finally got that down huh."

"Yep sure you don't want to see it." Sarutobi looked up.

"Aren't there a few too many women in here for that Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe but I could always tell your wife where those books of yours are hidden." Sarutobi pales.

"Well yes 'cough' I'm busy as you can tell."

"Oh please you love it when I interrupt you doing paperwork which reminds me you figure out how the Yondaime was able to beat it yet."

"'Sigh' No it still eludes me Naruto-kun."

"Well that sucks." That's when he remembered why Sasuke's mom looked so familiar. In a picture the old man said was only a year old was a woman who looked just like her at the fire country capital. He had told Naruto she was an ANBU member who was stationed there after the Uchiha massacre. Sarutobi saw the glare leveled at him by Naruto and wondered why he looked so upset. "There are three." That's all he said as he turned and walked out of the room as Sarutobi winched at that.

"What's that mean?"

"Everyone but Sasuke please leave." The kids blink but follow Naruto out of the room as Sasuke shifts uncomfortably in front of the hokage.

"Please sit down Sasuke-kun." Sasuke did as told.

"You've shown Naruto a picture of your family right." Sasuke goes wide-eyed.

"Yes but how did you know." Sarutobi sighed he had planed on telling the boy but he feared it was to early.

"Sasuke…"

Rouge: And done

Chaos: Wow cliffhanger nice

Rouge: Thanks anyways please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Naruto

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Sasuke exited the hokage office looking as pissed off as Naruto had when he had left it. "You were wrong there's more than three." Naruto frowned as it went over everyone but Shikmaru's head.

"Why would jiji do that?"

"He said to talk to Itachi."

"How you going to do that?"

"Simple he's setting up a meeting right now with her there as well to help also explain what happened."

"So father was right about the massacre."

"Huh what do you mean Shikamaru?"

"He said Itachi was loyal to the Leave to a default and would sooner die then even think of betraying it or killing his family." Sasuke turned and hit a wall.

"Calm down Sasuke."

"Calm down calm down for the past three years I've been lied to I have a right to be pissed off at the moment."

"How many are there."

"Well all the kids survived so that's eighty plus another twenty adults so a hundred."

"How did he hide a hundred of them?"

"I don't know but hopefully my meeting with Itachi is soon." Just then the hokage came out and saw Sasuke and Naruto glare at him.

"He said where he showed you how to throw and she will be there too two days." Sasuke just nods.

"What else you been lying about old man?" Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"What I have to to keep the village safe Naruto." Naruto growled as Sarutobi turned around and went back into his office and shut the door.

"Damn it."

"Why are you so angry Naruto?"

"Because if he's been hiding Sasuke's family for three years I bet he knows who my parents are and why the adults hate me and won't say a word."

"I can tell you who one of your parents are Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You look just like him that it's a crime it took me even this long to figure it out."

"You know who my dad is?"

"Yeah he was one of the strongest ninjas in history and defiantly the fastest with that jutsu of his." Naruto blinks as the pieces fall into place for him and the others who all look at him as he is looking down. They see him shaking before he looks up and they all take a step back as his eyes are red. Just then Sarutobi opens the door to his office.

"Naruto calm down now." And like that the red eyes are replaced by blue as he levels a glare at the old man. Naruto just turns and leaves as the others look to Sarutobi before turning and following Naruto. Sarutobi sighs.

"I should have known Shikamaru would figure that out with as smart as he is."

Outside

The others had caught up to Naruto but were giving him his space as the boy was oozing hate at the moment and the people around him didn't even have the guts to glare at him. "Hey Naruto?" He turns to look at Sasuke. "Are you ok?" And like that his anger subsides as he takes a deep breath.

"Not really but I'll forgive the old man latter I guess."

"Why didn't the Hokage tell people who your dad is?"

"Probably to protect him from Iwa they would send assassin's daily to get rid of him." Naruto snorts.

"They would have to get in line behind about half the villagers first."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Oh watch and learn stay here." They stop as Naruto walks ahead to a small stall and looks at some of the fruit.

"What can I do for you sir?" The owner looks up and sees Naruto. "Oh what do you want brat?"

"That's no way to treat a customer."

"I'll treat you how ever I want brat."

"Can I buy something?"

"I don't know can you?" Naruto growls as he grabs an apple.

"How much?"

"15." Naruto sits the apple back down and leaves.

"And there you have it I'm surprised he didn't throw anything at me though."

"What did he do?"

"Try to tell me his apples are worth 15 dollars."

"What they might be worth like three but defiantly not fifteen."

"Exactly."

"Come on let's just get out of here." The others nod and the group goes its separate way back to where they were staying.

"So two days huh."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure at the moment."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah." They reach the Uchiha district and Naruto goes straight to the room he was given and sits on the bed. He shuts his eyes and enters his seal and walks right over to the Kyuubi.

"Fox!"

"You found your way straight here impressive."

"Yeah whatever how long?"

"Have I known since my sealing." Naruto's anger spikes.

"You didn't tell me because."

"I didn't think you were ready."

"Oh and you didn't tell me to stop Shikamaru because."

"I was asleep." Naruto facefaulted

"Really."

"Yes I was."

"Then how did you know what I wanted to talk about."

"When I woke up I went through your memories and saw it."

"Oh ok…wait you can go through my memories?"

"And hear your thoughts this is your brain you know."

"Then then you know."

"That you really like those three girls yeah and I got to say you got taste kid the other two will fill out in time but the Hyuuga girl is already well figured." Naruto is blushing.

"Shut up perverted fox."

"Just saying what you think boy." Naruto starts to sputter. "Now then to start your training before dinner." Naruto sighs as he listens to what Kyuubi has to tell him.

3hrs. latter

Sasuke knocks on Naruto's door. "Hey Naruto dinners ready."

"Ok thanks Sasuke." Naruto stretches as he gets off the bed. He went to the door and walked downstairs and meets Sasuke in the kitchen. He sits down and the two eat in silence. They finish and Naruto goes back to his room why Sasuke looks at the family picture on the table before going to bed as well.

2 days later

Sasuke sighed it had been two days since his world had been changed for the second time the first being when he thought he lost his family because of Itachi. Now he was on his way to a special spot in the woods a place he had not been since that night three years ago. He entered the clearing and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. When he opened them Itachi and a woman dressed in ANBU gear stood there as well. "Brother mom." Itachi just nods as it takes all of Mikoto's strength to not run over and hug her son.

"Sasuke how is everything."

"Oh you know lonely cry at night sometimes still have nightmares thanks to your damn genjutsu." Sasuke glares at Itachi who sighs.

"Well thanks to Naruto you're going to learn the truth sooner than I would like."

"Well too bad now spill the Hokage said you would explain what happened and why you made me think everyone was killed."

"Simple to protect you from our enemy."

"Huh?"

"On that night me mom and about eighty of the others were trying to break a genjutsu cast over the others leading them to try and attempt a coup of the Hokage which would of lead to a blood bath and the weakening of Konoha."

"Wait eighty then why is their only twenty left alive other than mom."

"Simple a man in an orange mask with one eye hole was the caster of the genjutsu we had broke the hold on most of the others but still we ended up having to fight during the battle the man appeared and I gave chase he lead me away from the compound which we had asked the Hokage to keep his ninjas away from to let us handle it ourselves but as I caught up to him he did something and pulled his body into a vortex and disappeared I turned around to head back to the compound and when I arrived even the none combatants were dead." Itachi pauses for a moment. "Luckily he could not fight all the clan and had been forced to retreat before he killed everyone as it was only Mom and twenty adults were left as father had lead the ninjas in the fight against the man and had giving him quite the fight from what mom said."

"Ok so we have an enemy outside the village that still doesn't answer why you did that to me."

"Simple Sasuke someone helped that man get in the village so he could cast the genjutsu in the first place and only the Hokage and his top advisors knew about what we were doing that night which means someone tipped off the masked man."

"So it's got to be the Hokage or one of his advisors right."

"It's defiantly not the Hokage as he is protecting us so it's one of his advisors but we can't just accuse one of the elders with no proof."

"Well couldn't you find the proof you need staying in the village."

"No the man would sell us out to the masked man again that's why I made you think everyone died that night and that's what you said so our enemies think only you and me are left alive which protects the others."

"So how goes finding out which elder betrayed us."

"Not good even with Jiraiya-samas extensive spy network it has not really brought up much though we are both certain it is Danzo who is the traitor."

"What then let's just take care of him."

"No we need proof and all attempts so far have been forted."

"I know someone who can do it I think."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki he may be a dobe but he did manage to paint the hokage mountain in broad day light in orange and not get caught."

"Hum maybe but would he do that?"

"I'm not sure recently because of school and the council me and Naruto were forced to live together and learn about each other so maybe I can get his help in this."

"Ok well then I'm doing something for Jiraiya-san why I'm away so I better get back to it." Itachi turns and leaves.

"Why have you said nothing mom?"

"Didn't need too you were listening to Itachi and took his word for what happened so I didn't need to do anything."

"I see well then do you have anything to say to me."

"Yes I love you and when we have taken care of our enemy inside the village I will come back and be the mother you need." Sasuke smiles.

"That would be good thank you mom." Mikoto can no longer control herself and runs over and hugs Sasuke.

"My little baby I've missed you." Sasuke returns the hug.

"Don't worry mom you'll be back soon I promise." Mikoto just nods as she backs away and leaves as well. "Danzo I swear if you betrayed my family you will pay."

Rouge: And another one down

Chaos: Hum that was fast

Rouge: Yeah I was on a roll and this is what happens

Chaos: Well hopefully you will stay on this roll.

Rouge: Yeah anyways thanks all please read and review


End file.
